Familia
by angel nares
Summary: Asura no está muerto y está por quedarse con algo que más ama Shinigai-sama... a Kid. Un pequeño secreto está por relevarse que involucra a estos tres... ¿Qué pasará?
1. Chapter 1

**Familia**

**Prólogo**

Después de un año de la derrota del Asura habían tenido muchos problemas para restaurar toda la locura que había dejado a su paso, los primeros meses fueron de arduo trabajo y las brujas no aminoraban en nada su búsqueda de un nuevo Kishin. Aunque gracias a eso a Maka, Black Star, y a él casi sólo les faltaba el alma de una bruja, quienes habían logrado escurrírseles de una manera sorprendente, para evolucionar a sus armas. Chrona les había sido de mucha ayuda, después de recuperarse de sus experiencias con Medusa, con Racknarock, quien seguía estando en pequeño, eran aceptados en Shibusen y había dejado su complejo de no saber lo que hacer ante nuevas situaciones.

En esta Kid junto con sus armas estaban sobre su patineta en el caluroso desierto, buscando a un alma que estaba causando varios estragos en las rutas de los mercaderes, o destruyendo los oasis que se encontraban en su camino. Nadie lo había visto claro, lo único que tenían entendido es que cada vez que aparecía venía junto con una neblina oscura y escalofriante que no causaba más que estragos a su alrededor, matando a todos los seres vivos que se atrevían a quedarse en mitad de todo eso.

- ¿Oe Kid-kun que se supone lo que estamos buscando?- le preguntó liz

- Según lo que le entendí a chichihue es un ente creado por la energía negativa del desierto. Demo no le puse mucha intención, tenía que arreglar la simetría de mi cuarto.

- Jeje, ¿no será esa cosa negra que está persiguiendo a eso pobres animales?- Tanto Death como Liz vieron hacia donde apuntaba Patty, había metros más adelante una gran masa oscura de la cual parecían salir pequeños rayos rojos.

- Muy bien ¡Prepárense Liz, Patty!

- Hai

Con un trabajo más por venir, los tres alcanzaron a esa tan extraña criatura, sin embargo no parecía haber manera de penetrarla, como si el alma de Kid y esa cosa fueran tan opuestas para compenetrase o tan iguales que ya no había cabida para el joven shinigami, algo que nunca le había pasado en toda su vida… una estruendosa carcajada que provenía de adentro de esa cosa, le helo la sangre a los tres, algo en su mente les decía que ya lo había escuchado, una risotada limpia que alguien más había grabado anteriormente en ellos.

- Así que fue a ti a quien mandaron, creo que no pude haber tenido una mejor suerte que ésta.

- ¡Imposible!

Kid y Liz se quedaron en un estado momentáneo de shock, en cambio patty aún no sabía exactamente que estaba pasando, aún no recordaba esa voz que anteriormente estaba poseída por la locura y la oscuridad empeñada en corromper el equilibrio por el que tanto habían luchado y logrado. Sin haber tenido la oportunidad de bajarse de la patineta, todo ese espeso humo negro se fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco, para mostrar primero a una figura delgada, alta y varonil… los últimos rastros que quedaban, los que le ocultaban el rostro, no hicieron que confirmar lo que tenían pensado… ese rostro no era otro que el de Asura.

El miedo repentino y el bloqueo mental obligaron a Kid a actuar por instinto, disparó contra su enemigo quien parecía no tener e menor daño por todos los disparos, los esquivaba con facilidad y con cada paso que daba, parecía acercarse más y más al shinigami, quien retrocedía sobre su patineta. En cuanto recobró el control sobre sí mismo, supo que él no sería un rival para el otro pelinegro, necesitaba regresar al Shibusen para del el regreso tan inesperado enemigo. Se levantó en el aire, intentando que la arena se levantara para bloquear la vista del Kishin, sin embargo una cuerda lo rodeo y quitó de la patineta.

- ¡KID!- las hermanas se vieron lanzadas a mitad del aire sobre la patineta, que ya tenía su destino programado, dejando al oji-dorado en una situación muy peligrosa.

- Me alegro de que te hayas deshecho de esas dos- ahora lo notaba, hablaba de forma calmada y fría, ya no había rastro de locura en su rostro o en la forma de hablar, incluso su vestimenta había cambiado, ahora llevaba una playera negra debajo de una chamarra roja y un pantalón negro, su cabello seguía siendo el mismo junto con el ojo que tenía tatuado en la frente.

- Creí que te habíamos destruido, ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?

- Destruyeron al Kishin, pero yo he podido sobrevivir utilizando los restos de mi alma para aferrarme a la vida, curiosamente eso eliminó todo rastro de la locura… ahora querido Death the Kid, tú vendrás conmigo- sonrió de forma espeluznante, y la cuerda que rodeaba la cintura al shinigami le fue rodeando hasta atarle los manos y pies sin dejarle escapar.

- Yo nunca me iría contigo, no me arriesgaré a perder mi casi perfecta simetría al ir contigo- casi le da un ataque al recordar que él no era totalmente simétrico, las tres líneas de su cabello habían pasado al lado faltante pero apenas se notaba…

- Kid, Kid, Kid, no es algo que tú decidas- el amarre en su cuerpo le apretó, haciéndole magulladuras en la piel- después de todo eres mi responsabilidad, y debo empezar a tratarte como tal.

- No tiene sentido lo que dices, no me quedaría nunca junto a ti, si es lo que quieres decir

- Eso lo veras a su tiempo, no te preocupes lo haré corto- le dio la espalda para empezar a caminar, y esa espesa niebla negra se estaba formando nuevamente a su alrededor, consumiendo también a Kid- lo olvidaba, no intentes escapar, porque no s eré benevolente.

Liz y Patty llegaron al Shibusen, con su forma humana, después de una larga hora de camino, tuvieron suerte de no haberse caído en ninguna ocasión, pues no estaban acostumbradas a montarse en patineta. No fue de sorprender que en cuanto aterrizaron la mayor de las Thompson se callera de cara con las piernas alzadas, curiosamente patty no tuvo problemas.

- Demonios, esto me arruinará el maquillaje… lo olvidaba, debemos avisarle a Shinigami-sama, corre Patty.

- Jeje, y que haremos con esto a Kid no le gustaría que lo dejáramos aquí.

- Eso no importa, tráetela si quieres pero apresúrate… ¡Espérame!- Patty se había montado en la patineta y se había adelantado enormemente a su hermana mayor.

Era hora del descanso, así que todos los alumnos estaban por los pasillos impidiéndoles el paso, sin mencionar que todos se les quedaban mirando por la extraña situación de que esas dos estuvieran sin su meister, sin mencionar que en ese momento debían de estar en una misión, Maka, Soul, Black Star y Tsubaki, no pudieron evitar la curiosidad cuando las vieron ir a toda velocidad hacia la oficina del director, así que decidieron seguirlas.

- ¡SHINIGAMI-SAMA!- al subir por los cortos escalones, después de abrir estruendosamente la puerta, Liz tuvo que mantener el equilibrio para no caerse, el Shinigami estaba en una mesita tomando el té, que casi se le cae al escuchar el escándalo, en tanto los demás aún estaban sorprendidos y con interrogantes.

- No deberían hacer eso, mmm, ¿Qué sucede, dónde está Kid?- Shinigami no sabía si sorprender y enojarse o ver lo divertido de la escena, pero se desconcertó al ver el objeto que le había realado a Kid hace años y que él no estuviera presente.

- Es lo que queríamos decirle… Asura lo tiene- Tuvo que tomar el suficiente aire para que no se le trabaran las palabras, Patty sólo se mantenía extrañamente seria.

- ¿Qué? Eso no es posible- Maka estaba impresionada, el tema del kishin había sido cerrado después de que lo derrotará, y era imposible que siguiera vivo- de seguro te confundiste el kishin no puede estar vivo, es al…

- Pues en algo tienes razón el kishin no está vivo, no así Asura- Todos se sorprendieron y tenían una expresión de susto y espanto al ver que en el espejo se reflejaba el rostro de quien estaban hablando, en lo que parecía ser un sótano o un calabozo.

- ¡Im-imposible, te destruimos, no puedes estar vivo!- gritó maka, despertando levemente a los demás de sus ensoñaciones.

- No lo creo así, de otro modo o estaría aquí, sólo quería dejarle un mensaje a Sinigami-_sama_- éste puso toda su atención en cuanto le escuchó- gracias por haber cuidado de mi pequeño ototo, pero de ahora en adelante yo me haré cargo, verdad Kid- el ángulo de visión cambio a una donde estaba Kid encadenado de las manos a una altura que le obligaba a quedarse en el suelo, lo curioso era que no tenía su ropa en la parte superior del cuerpo y tenía diversos moretones.

- Y-yo no s-soy t-tu her-hermano- las palabras del joven Shinigami salín entre cortadas, levantó su rostro, el cual tenía raspones y hematomas, pero era un símbolo en su frente que era lo curioso, una cadena que rodeaba a unas letras.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer Asura?- Shinigami-sama habló de manera sería y con su verdadera voz, como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, eso no le estaba dando nada de gracias.

- Ya deberías de saberlo, sólo voy a sellar todos sus recuerdos que tengan que ver contigo y el Shibusen, después de eso ya veremos qué pasa- una luz salió de su mano dando directamente a la frente de Kid, quien empezó a gritar por el dolor, Liz y Tsubaki se cubrieron la cara con los ojos levemente larimosos por lo que escuchaban, Soul, Black y Maka tenían los puños tan apretados que los nudiños estaban blancos. En cambio Patty no había cambiado su expresión.

- Sólo mandaba mis saludos, además quería agradecerte por transformar a mi ototo en un Shinigami, puede que nos volvamos a ver, no te preocupes cuidaré muy bien a Kid, sayonara- con eso, la transmisión se corto, dejando estupefactos a todos.

- ¡KID!

- ¡ASURAAA!- un grito desde el fondo del corazón del Shinigami, que demostraba rabia, dolor y tristeza fue el detonante para las lágrimas de los demás… nunca hubiera imaginado que algo así sucedería. Ahora debía encontrar a Kid, separarlo de las garras del antiguo Kishin y recuperarle la memoria, algo que sin duda alguna sería todo un reto.


	2. Omake: hace haños

**Familia**

**Omake: Hace años**

- Aniki, ¿Por qué no me puedo quedar en casa?, ¡ya soy grande!- se quejaba un pequeño pelinegro de cinco años, quien tenía tres curiosas rayas blancas, que le cubrían poco más que su fleco. Vestía unos shorts negro una playera blanca

-Ya te lo dije Kid, quiero que me acompañes, sino me sentiría muy solito, además nos vamos a quedar en la ciudad en lo que acabo de estudiar- le contestaba Asura quien traía unos pescadores azules y una campera arriba de una playera negra

- Demo, yo quiero ver a Oto-san y a Oka-san, dijeron que no tardaban- hacía un par de días que habían comenzado a viajar con un sujeto llamado Shinigami, una persona con la que Asura quería estudiar y entrenar, quien se llevo consigo a Kid después de la desaparición de sus padres, de quien temía le pudiese pasar algo, ya que él tenía una curiosa habilidad.

- Hai, les dije que te llevaba conmigo y aceptaron- mintió- pero con la condición de que te cuidará, y jugara mucho contigo

- ¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien! Tú siempre pareces muy ocupado para jugar conmigo- se animó el pequeño, quedando en un silencio provocado por los pensamientos de cada uno, no tardaron mucho en llegar a lo que parecía ser una fortaleza en medio de un desierto de rocas.

A Kid le pareció un poco escalofriante por sus colores grises, con un toque tétrico, aunque intentó no demostrar miedo, era obvio al estar pegado a la pierna se Asura, quien estaba esperando después de haber tocado el enorme portón, fue cuando sintió el sobresalto de su hermano al abrirse la puerta en un fuerte chirrido, que se dio cuenta de la incomodidad del menor.

- No esperes que esto ocurra siempre

- ¿Eh?- se sorprendió y no pudo evitar enrojecerse levemente cuando los brazos de su hermano lo tomaron por la cintura para llevarlo hasta sus hombros- y-yo no te pedí que me cargarás… pero no me bajes- se alarmó cuando vio subir los brazos de Asura

- Supongo que eres Asura, acompáñame, Shinigami-sama te está esperando- Era un hombre de casi dos metro de altura de cabello verde ojos morados, y una cicatriz que le abarcaba toda la frente.

O había gente entre los largos pasillos que recorrían, todos estaban iluminados con antorchas que iluminaban tenuemente los rincones del lugar, Kid ya se encontraba perdido después de que su hermano hubiera dado m´s de cien pasos, ese lugar casi le recordaba a un laberinto de los que tenía en su libro, la diferencia es que ahora estaba en uno y no conocía por donde estaba la salida.

- Llegamos- se pararon en frente de una puerta que ocupaba todo el largo del piso, parecía de metal negro e increíblemente resistente. Después de ahí el señor se fue caminando.

- Lo olvidaba, Shinigami-sama puede aparecer un poco aterrador pero no tienes de que asustarte- no le dio tiempo de responder cuando las puerta se abrieron y se adentraron a lo que parecía una estancia, con chimenea, dos sillones y una mesa, en uno de ellos estaba lo que parecía una persona cubierta por algo negro.

- Las clases no empiezan, sino hasta la otra semana, y ya estas aceptado, ¿Qué es lo que querías tratar, entonces, Asura?- Esa cosa negra se levanó, pareciendo como una sombra con cuerpo y una máscara que daba miedo, la cual le dio curiosidad a Kid.

- Lo que pasa Shinigami-sama es que me quisiera mudar para acá, ya que mis padres no van a estar un tiempo y tengo que cuidar a mi hermano Kid, y quisiera saber si había alguien quien lo pudiera cuidar mientras no esté en clase.

- Tenemos unas habitaciones en la planta baja del edificio, pero no hay nadie quien pueda cuidar a tu hermano- Asura se decepcionó un poco, pues seguramente a Kid le fastidiaría estar siempre sólo y encerrado- aunque… yo suelo tener mucho tiempo libre, pero todo sería cuestión de cómo se sintiera conmigo… dime pequeño, ¿Me tienes miedo?- le preguntó a menos de un metro, Kid negó con la cabeza- ¿Entonces?

- Tengo curiosidad- levantó su mano hasta señalar con su mano a la máscara del Shinigami- ¿Se puede quitar?- Asura no sabía si avergonzarse o sentir curiosidad por la respuesta de su hermano, en cambio Shinigami-sama se quedó intrigado y de a poco comenzó con unas risas que se transformaron en ligeras carcajadas, que terminaron casi tan rápido como vinieron.

- Eso está bien, Asura bájalo, necesito hablar de algo contigo, y tú pequeño, ve a sentarte haya- señalando donde estaba hace un rato, puedes descansar un poco si quieres.

- ¡Hai!- no lo demostraba pero el pequeño pelinegro ya tenía sueño después de tanto viajar

- Aquí tienes un poco de leche

- Arigato- después de alejarse de Kid, y observar que el pequeño estaba lo suficientemente somnoliento para no darle interés en ellos, comenzó con una simple frase.

- Kid-kun es especial, ¿No es así?- Asura abrió un poco más los ojos y entreabrió los labios inconscientemente, demostrando sorpresa y confirmando la sorpresa del Shinigami- ¿Qué habilidad posee el pequeño?- el pelinegro suspiró levemente, dando otra ojeada a su hermano que ya se encontraba bien dormido y acomodado.

- Él puede, su alma tiene la capacidad de convertirse en la entidad más fuerte que tenga alrededor, y que el cuerpo tenga casi as misma habilidades, sino es que las mismas, aún lo desconozco del todo.

- Eso quiere decir, que de quedarse conmigo, él se transformaría en un Shnigami- meditó brevemente, siendo desconocido para su interlocutor lo que estaría pensando en esos momentos.- Interesante, bueno será mejor que los deje irse, los llevaré a su habitación.

- No es necesario que se moleste, con que nos indique el lugar será suficiente.

- No puedo dejarles hacer eso después de haber recorrido tanto, además tengo interés en Kid-kun- mencionó antes de llevárselo en brazos y adelantándose al hermano mayor para indicarle el camino

- Muchas gracias Shinigami-sama, esperamos no molestar- habían bajado por unas cuantas escalera, y pasillos hasta llegar a lo que arecían algunos cuarto en el último piso, , Kid no se había despertado en ningún momento, hasta parecía cómodo en los brazos del que sería su padre adoptivo en el futuro.

En la corta semana que Asura tuvo para prepararse tuvo que lidiar con la curiosidad de Kid por el lugar, una vez que su miedo se hubo disipado, lograron encontrar lo que serían campos de entrenamiento, unas aulas o salones pequeños, baños, e incluso llegaron a una enorme cocina, donde saciaban su hambre. En pocas ocasiones se encontraban con alguien más que ellos por ese lugar, y al Shinigami no lo volvieron a ver hasta el momento de dejar a su pequeño hermano.

- Pórtate bien, no causes muchos líos

- Hai, no te preocupes aniki- se encontraban en la puerta de su oficina, y Asura llegaría tarde si lo iba a llevar hasta adentro, así que le acompañó hasta ahí. Kid estaba nervioso, pues siempre le acompañaba su hermano y no sabía cómo iba a entretenerse con ese ser tan extraño, tuvo que respirar hondo a cada paso que daba después de sentirse como la puerta se cerraba detrás de él

- ¡oh! Kid-kun ya estás aquí, siéntate, te estaba preparando, te preparé un poco de leche y galletas- sus ojos se iluminaron al escuchar esa oración tan apetitosa y no tardó en sentarse al frente del shinigami y empezar a devorarlo todo, los nervios el habían abierto el apetito, pero se sintió avergonzado al tener todo el alrededor de la boca con leche y galletas, sonrojándose enormemente, además de limpiarse con desesperación, actitud que le pareció divertida al enmascarado.- dime Kid-kun, ¿Qué son esas lindas rayas en tu cabello?

- Aniki dicen que son como la representación de mi poder, y que cuando estén completas podré ser tan o más fuerte que él- casi lo gritó con emoción.

- Quieres mucho a tu hermano, ¿Quieres ser como él?

- Hai, aniki diría que sería aburrido que fuera igual a él, me dijo algo sobre que la simetría era aburrida al ser los dos exactamente iguales… pero a mí me gusta la idea de ser simétrico a él.- sonrió ante la idea que le generaba ese pensamiento

- Oh! Y ¿Qué haces para ser más fuerte?

- Mmm nada, sólo correr mucho, aniki y oto-san siempre están ocupado, así que juego con mi mamá a las carreras o a las escondidas.

- ¿Te gustaría jugar a las escondidas conmigo?- preguntó mientras se señalaba a sí mismo

- ¡Eso me gustaría!

- Kid-kun quiero saber ¿Por qué no me tienes miedo?

- ¿Por qué habría de tenerlo? Se ve muy gracioso con esa enorme capa y la máscara deforma… aunque aún me pregunto si se pueden quitar- dijo seriamente mientras lo veía fijamente

- Luego pensaremos en eso, será mejor que corras que no pienso contar más alla de diez- la curiosidad del pelinegro, y en especial su mirada tan fija como de un gatito feroz le pusieron un poco nervioso, así que se cubrió los ojos con sus manos y empezó a contar, no pudo escuchar el crujir del asiento y los apresurado pasos del pequeño.

Todos los días eran iguales entre esos dos cada vez que Asura dejaba al ojiambar con el shinigami, y en uno que otro fin de semana se les llegó a sumar cuando salían de campo o simplemente a dar un paseo. Parecía que se estaba formando un cariño especial entre esos tres, en especial entre Kid y el shinigami a quien casi lo consideraba como de la familia.

Pasados dos o tres años paso la tragedia de Asura y su obsesión ara obtener poder y no sentir miedo y debilidad, tiempo en que Shinigami-sama tuvo que hacerse cargo del niño de siete u ocho años que ya poseía las habilidades de un dios de la muerte; no tuvo más opción que reemplazar los recuerdos de su ahora tan adorado hijo para que no sufriera con un episodio que lo podía marcar de por vida. Pero no todo siempre resulta como uno lo desea.

continuara...

Hola, aquí les dejo éste pequeño extra, para que no se aburran, que me trardaré en actualiza... me voy de vacaciones con unos pariente y hayá n hay muchas computadores, apens y hay internet TT_TT si que voy a sufirir.


	3. Amigos

Hola a todos, aqui les traigo la conti, después de mucho tiempo de ausencia jeje n_nU

espero les guste

todo lo que está en cursivas está en _Flash back_

**Familia**

**Capítulo 1: Hermano y amigos**

Asura había dejado a Kid en la cama de la que ahora sería su habitación, había conseguido una mansión matando a los mafiosos residentes come almas que lo habitaban, por lo que tenía muchas comodidades, junto con un par de celdas y aparatos de tortura en el sótano, en el poco tiempo que había estado ahí, ya se hacía de varias armas y meisters... que hasta ahora habían demostrado ser fieles, serviciales y muy útiles, tenía uno especial para su pequeño hermano… pero primero debía asegurarse de que estaba listo para ello.

Me duele la cabeza, ¿Dónde estoy?- el pelinegro sufría de una migraña terrible, trató de pararse, pero simplemente volvió a caer en la cama.

Ashura-sama, Kid-sama ha despertado brevemente, estará restaurado en unas horas- le informó una peliblanco de ojos violetas, a un pelinegro que le daba la espalda.

Gracias Hikari, prepara todo lo necesario, quiero que mi ototo tenga todo lo que necesita, debemos reponer todo el tiempo perdido, ¿no lo crees?

Hai

El pelinegro había estado ese momento por mucho tiempo… pero debía reconocer que en sus momentos de locura, lo único que deseaba era tener poder y más poder, y lo había conseguido hasta cierto punto. No tenía la intención de volverse a convertir en ese tipo de Demonio, pero a Kid lo convertiría en alguien de temer, que le demostrará al Shinigami, lo que había obtenido y lo tonto que había sido al no aprovechar al chico al máximo, el tratar de controlar el mundo le parecía una idea interesante.

-0-0-0-0-

Dos semanas después

Shinigami-sama dijo, que habían visto por los alrededores a un joven con las descripciones de Kid.

¿Estás segura Maka? Hemos estado fuera por más de una semana y no hemos encontrado nada

Ahhh no te preocupes Soul, debes estar feliz, por haber estado con ¡el gran y poderoso de Black Star! ¿no es así Tsubaki?- el peliazul, aunque había madurado, en los momento de tensión no sabía cómo aligerar la carga, más que hablando de sí mismo.

Hai, demo, espero que en esta ocasión si lo encontramos- se dijo, viendo hacia las hermanas Thompson, quienes parecían muy distraídas últimamente.

Se encontraban en un pueblo alejado de las grandes ciudades, era considerablemente grande, siendo que estaba en medio de un bosque cubierto por montañas, pero eso resultaba más atrayente para aquellos que buscaban un momento de calma y tranquilidad, sin mencionar que las personas del lugar eran muy amables, habían preguntado en todos los puesto, pero nadie sabía decirles con exactitud a quien estaban buscando, todos se estaban desanimando, no habían logrado, nuevamente, encontrar a su amigo.

Decidieron preguntar por última vez a unos niños que estaban jugando con una pelota, cerca del final del pueblo, estaban tan concentrado que nadie puso atención a los extranjeros, fueron largos minutos los que esperaron hasta que Patty, se acerco y les quitó la pelota, para sorpresa de todos. Más increíble fue que les haya preguntado de una manera tan amable y cordial, tan poco común con ella, si habían visto al Shinigami. Ninguno de ellos supo contestarles, pero había una niña que se mantenía callada y con la cabeza gacha.

Y-yo vi a al-alguien q-que se parece- contestó con voz tan baja que apenas le escucharon- h-hace un-uno momento es-estaba sentado, en un-unos árboles que s-se encuentran atrás de ést-tas co-colinas.

¿en serio? Muchas gracias, perdón por la interrupción.

Ninguno de los chicos se había recuperado de su asombro, cuando la menor de las Thompson brincaba felizmente hacia donde les había dicho la niña que estaba el shinigami.

-0-0-0-0-

Estaba de paseo junto con Hikari y Zero, cuando decidieron sentarse, el pelinegro los esperaría, en tanto ellos iban por algo de comer hacia el pueblo. Hace apenas dos semanas que se había despertado, con su hermano esperándolo.

_Flashback_

_Ya era tiempo para que e despertaras Kid_

_¿Aniki, eres tú? ¿estás más grande?_

_No Kid, incluso tú has crecido_

_¿NANI?- era cierto, en cuanto volteo hacia su cuerpo, estaba más crecido, y no llevaba nada que le cubriese el torso.- AHHHHHH_

_Jajaja, tranquilo, sino te tranquilizas vas a enloquecer…. Respira, tranquilo- Le llevó varios minutos al ojiámbar, poder tranquilizarse, no pudo evitar lanzarse a los brazos de Asura a llorar, quien le abrazó con un brazo y le acariciaba el cabello.- tienes que comer algo Kid._

_No, no tengo hambre- contesto con un pequeño hilo de voz_

_Si no comes, te vas a desmayar y no quiero eso, .deja voy por ella_

_¡NO! No te vayas- en cuanto el mayor intento levantarse, el shinigami lo abrazó más fuerte y con u ligero temblor._

_No me voy a ir a ninguna parte, sólo por algo para que comas, sería muy malo que a mi ototo-baka le diera un colapso por miedo a que no vuelva.- se soltó lentamente de los brazos del pequeño, para caminar hasta la puerta y salir, sólo le basto el coger el carrito que se encontraba afuera y volver a entrar, donde estaba su hermano se encontraba abrazando sus rodillas.- si comes, te explicaré todo._

_H-hai…d-demo…_

_Nada de peros, come_

_Fin del flashback_

Recordaba que le había mencionado que habían pasado alrededor de, quizá, siete u ocho años en los que no se veían, sobre su momento de locura, como se estaba convirtiendo en un demonio dominado por la locura, algo con lo que a Kid casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas se negaba a creer rotundamente, además de su breve estancia en el Shibusen, en donde había crecido, apartado de sus recuerdo, omitiendo, el calor detalle de que el mismo Shinigami lo había criado.

Después de eso, días aceptando la verdad, finalmente se sintió con la seguridad de explorar fuera de su cuarto, siempre acompañado de su hermano, quien se mostraba muy atento con su actual condición, presentándole a todos los que habitaban el lugar, quienes eran alrededor de unas 17 personas, pero había dos en especial que le mostraban mucho respeto y cariño a su hermano, Hikari y Zero, un joven de su misma edad, de pelo verde y ojos grises de piel morena, ellos también resultaron ser personas, y armas, muy apegadas a él. En cada paseo que daba, o cuando su hermano se mostraba muy ocupado, lo acompañaban a comer, Hikari resultó ser una persona callada, pero divertida, un poco sarcástica, y siempre disponible para cualquier actividad; Zero en cambio era un poco más abierto, platicador, directo, y, aunque prefería dormir una buena siesta a hacer cualquier actividad, resultaba muy energético.

_Flashback_

_Kid, Hikari y Zero te ayudarán a entrenar, ambos son armas y me gustaría que puedas ser capaz de empuñar a alguno de ellos o a ambos._

_Hai, me esforzaré todo lo que pueda aniki._

_Eso espero, chicos quiero que sean los más estrictos posibles, pero eviten matarlo, quiero conservarlo por unos años._

_No hay problema, Asura-sama, nos encargaremos de tenerlo en menos de una semana- respondió Zero con una gran sonrisa._

_Recuerda Kid, no te apresures, será mejor que empieces con Hikari, ella se transforma en arco y usa tu alma para crear las flechas, las cuales pueden tener varios usos que descubrirás al entrenar y Zero se transforma en kurasigama _(es un arma hecha por una cadena de metal y una pelota de hierro la cual posee en un extremo un afilado gancho)_, con él te tomará más tiempo, pero estoy seguro que lo lograrás- le dijo antes de irse, brevemente le molesto la idea de no verse simétrico, pero la idea se le fue casi instantáneamente, no estaba seguro el por qué esa idea de la simetría le molestaba últimamente, trataba de olvidarlo, "eso es mostrar una debilidad, debes olvidarte de ella y fortalecerte" le había sugerido y ordenado su hermano y eso estaba intentando._

_Fueron días agotadores, devastadores, y en los que sentía que se desmayaría del cansancio, era ridículamente difícil todo lo que le obligaban a hacer, al parecer creían que tenía la fuerza de, al menos treinta hombres, pues siempre le hacían cargar peso y correr de tal manera que en solo dos horas ya quería desfallecer y despertar al día siguiente, algo que nunca paso… después intentaba acoplarse con sus dos amigos, lo cual lo dejaba agotado, el siempre cambiar su frecuencia de alma para poder manejar tanto a Hikari como a Zero… agradecía las horas de comer y de dormir, eran los únicos momentos en que descansaba._

_Pero feliz, siempre iba con energía, sentía que progresaba, no habían pasado más de unas semanas, y aún no podía con su entrenamiento físico, manejaba casi por completo a Hikari, quien podía hacer a sus flechas especiales para atravesar o como explosivas, en cambio con Zero apenas había podido manejarlo hasta la mitad. Y por ahora no habían tratado con la resonancia de almas, no estaban seguros si está preparado, incluyéndole._

_Fin del flashback_

KID-KUN- un grito le llamó la atención, especialmente porque o reconocía a quien le llamaba

¿Eh?- dos chicos y cuatro chicas, de aspecto cansado, pero sonriendo

- ¡AL FIN TE ENCONTRAMOS QUE ALEGRIA!- gritó una rubia, que parecía vestida de vaquera, y un poco más pequeña que su versión mayor.

¿Quiénes son?

¿Cómo? Vamos Kid debes estar de broma- le mencionó la mayor- somos Liz, Patty, tus armas, y ellos son tus amigos, Maka, Soul, Black Star y Tsubaki- mencionó a la vez que los señalaba de manera general- Tú eres nuestro meister, el amante de la simetría ¿Recuerdas?

Te equivocas, no conozco a ninguno de ustedes… y no me interesa la simetría- negó con voz firme, parándose. Vestía unos jeans que tenían del lado derecho un bordado en negro de calaveras y una playera blanca.- Es cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo, mi aniki me mencionó de mi estancia en el Shibusen, ustedes deben ser de allá, ¿O me equivoco?

¿Qué estas diciendo? Tu también eres de allá, eres el hijo de Shinigami-sama así que no me vengas con tonterías o te llevaré arrastrando si es necesario- explico Soul de manera tan calmada y aterradora que Maka se sorprendió

Mi amigo tiene razón, así, ¿Lo quieres por las buenas o por las malas?

No pienso ir a ningún lado

¡Tú lo pediste!

Ambos chicos fueron corriendo hacia el pelinegro, las chicas se quedaron sin habla por un momento, no esperaban esa reacción, Liz era quien más desconcertada parecía, su corazón ahora destruido por la pequeña esperanza que tenía de encontrarse con el mismo Kid de siempre, se habían desvanecido de tal forma que casi llegaba a doler. Tsubaki, Mkay Y Patty sólo veían como Kid esquivaba y devolvía todos los golpes, si antes ya les parecía fuerte, ahora apenas y podían seguirle.

No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada

¿Qué dices Maka?

Si queremos a Kid de vuelta tendremos que luchar por él… no podemos dejar que Asura lo manipule

Hai tienes razón Maka- ambas fueron a ayudar a sus compañeros, pero las Thompson se quedaron en su lugar

No podemos estar sin hacer nada one-chan, debes ir a ayudar

Demo, Patty

Kid es nuestro amigo, quien nos sacó de la calles, no podemos dejarlo tirado en estos momento, así que… mueve el trasero

Hai, es ahora cuando puedo cobrarme por todas las que me ha hecho.

Kid se estaba cansando, con la llegada de las chicas, el sujeto de cabello blanco se había transformado en guadaña y la chica de pelo negro en un tipo de espada. Lo cual le complicó bastante las cosas, en tanto Maka lo hacía retroceder, Black Star se encargaba de atacarle por atrás, que siempre lograba esquivarle por poco. Maka le llegó de un lado, y saltó, pero una cadena se le enredó en la pierna, la espada se había transformado, iba a girarse cuando sintió un tremendo golpe en el estómago que lo mandó a volar, Liz sostenía a Patty quien se había transformado en una pistola.

-¿Dónde demonios están Hikari y Zero?- se preguntó el pelinegro

-0-0-0-0-

- ¿No crees que deberíamos volver? Kid-san debe tener hambre- le volvió a repetir a Zero que desde hacia tiempo que estaba jugando un partido de póker con unos señores, a quienes ya les había ganado dinero y algunos artilugios

- Sólo gano ésta partida y nos vamos- dijo por trigésima vez

- No lo creo mocoso, en ésta mano tengo todo lo que necesito.- mostrando cuatro ases y un siete

- Lo dudo mucho, miren y lloren- tenía una flor imperial, que dejó atónitos a todos- entonces me llevo todo esto- eran varios abrigos, de buena costura y muy cálidos. Que si quieren la revancha…- no pudo seguir hablando cuando Hikari, sin decir nada, lo arrastró del lugar, apenas y pudo tomar todo lo que había ganado- hey, hey, todavía no término

- Dijiste que sólo quería ganar esa partida- se detuvo para verlo, de tal manera, que los tipos con quien estaba jugando, que pararon para reclamarle, se quedaron en su sitio, todos asustados, y haciendo que nada había pasado.

- Hai, pero al menos deja pararme- Hikari lo soltó de improviso, haciendo que se cayera de espalda- oye pudo ser con más delicadeza- la ojivioleta sólo le mostró la bolsa con comida que tenía en el otro brazo.

Estaban saliendo de un puesto de comida que estaba en medio del pueblo, habían dejado sólo a Kid, quien no tenía muchos deseos de caminar, claro que Zero quería quedarse a su lado, más no pudo ante la aplastante mirada de su compañera, que no dudo más de unos segundos en acompañarle, antes de recibir un golpe, que seguramente, lo dejaría inconsciente por un tiempo tan largo, que para cuando se despertará ya fuera de noche y lo hubieran abandonado.

No estaban seguros de qué comer, así que entraron en el primer lugar que vieron, no pudo alejar la vista de unos sujetos estaban jugando con cartas, y mientras Hikari encargaba, lo que fuese a encargar, se sentó, pidió una mano, con la que no le fue tan bien, perdiendo parte de su dinero, por lo que decidió intentarlo una segunda, no +fue hasta la cuarta que empezó a ganar y se olvidó por completo el porqué estaban ahí.

-KID-SAN- se espantó ante el gritó de Hikari, pero al ver a su amigo siendo derrotado entre tantos, él también soltó todo lo que tenía en los brazos y corrió a ayudarlos.

- Ya era hora de que llegarán- dijo, cuando esquivó los disparos y la guadaña, al saltar por los árboles, tan alto que no pudieron alcanzarlo.

Hikari se transformó en un arco de color naranja, que Zero le arrojó a Kid. Todos los demás se quedaron sorprendidos, especialmente cuando Kid empezó a disparar flechas que se materializaban, algunas las esquivaban, que sorprendentemente lograban dejar un hoyo en el suelo, otras en cambio explotaban a mitad del aire. Estaban mirando tan fijamente a Kid, que Black Star fue mandado de una sola patada a diez metros del lugar.

Que eso les enseñe a no tocar a mis amigos, y menos si es el hermano menor de Asura-sama- gritó dirigiéndose a Maka

¿Qué tonterías dices? Él es nuestro amigo- gritó la rubia, quien bloqueó su ataque, esperando que Liz disparará, pero estaba ocupando escapando de las flechas de Kid,, quien se había escondido entre las ramas y no podía verlo.

Te arrepentirán por haberme golpeado, un día te arrepentirás de haber retado al hombre que se convertirá en dios.

Pues yo sólo te veo como un niño- transformó su brazo izquierdo en una larga cadena que usó para atrapar a Maka y lanzarla hasta Black Star, quien logró atraparla, sin caer- pero aún así puede que sea entretenido, lamentablemente ya quiero irme a dormir, así que no tardaré mucho.

Eso ya lo veremos, oy Maka estas bien?

Hai, creo que ha llegado la hora de ponernos serios.- volteo a ver al peliazul, quien le asintió,- Tamashina kyonen

Mmmm, con esto el día de campo queda arruinado, y yo que sólo quería dormir en éste perfecto día.

Pues tendrás que dormir en otra parte Zero- Kid se había dejado caer hasta su lado, las rubias parecían un tanto agotadas, pero se acercaron tan rápido como pudieron

¿Sabes, Kid-chan? No siempre estaré para ti, Hikari tampoco, debes aprender a cuidare a ti mismo

¿A QUE VIENE ESE COMENTARIO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, BAKA?

Yo sólo decía, no te enojes… además no es mi culpa que cosas así te pasen por distraído... y yo que creí enseñarte a no confiarte- mencionó después de ver a Kid volando por ls golpes de Black Star, mientras él mismo esquivaba con facilidad los ataques de Maka. Sin mencionar que Liz y Patty se quedaban en retaguardia para cubrir a ambos.

No entiendo como alguien puede unirse a Asura no es más que un ser despreciable.- dijo Maka cuando al fin consiguió golpear a Zero con la parte externa de la hoja.

No lo comprenderías, simplemente porque eres de cerebro pequeño, o eres idealista, escoge tú. En un repentino ataque, motivado por la ira, o simplemente porque quería acabar con el juego, con la cadena enrolló a Soul, quitándoselo de las manos, para sujetar a Maka y lanzarla sobre Soul que ya se había vuelto en su forma humana, para caer ambos al suelo. No pudieron levantarse cuando Zero les cayó encima, Soul apenas pudo reaccionar para sólo poner a Maka bajo él.

MAKA, SOUL- Liz no pudo hacer nada más que seguir disparando hacia el ojigris, que esquivaba de manera casi felina todos sus ataques, que la obligaron a retroceder. En cuanto Zero intentó golpearle, patty cambió de lugar con ella. Algo que lo sorprendió brevemente, no esperaba que ambas pudieran transformarse, fue por eso mismo que pudieron lanzarlo lejos.

En cambio con Black star, se mantenía gran parte del tiempo esquivando todas las flechas que le lanzaba Kid, no encontraba la manera de darle un golpe certero, pues en cuanto se acercaba, el shinigami cambiaba su estilo de pelea para repeler sus ataque, pensó que al estar sosteniendo el arco le daría una ventaja, pero se equivocó, lo utilizaba de apoya para esquivarlo, cambiar la dirección de sus ataques, e incluso lo llegó a golpear con él. No importaba si Tsubaki se transformaba en una espada o en una cadena, le estaba resultando frustrante la idea de no poder hacer nada.

Bueno, eso al menos me demuestra que, te han entrenado bien, te felicito Kid- un viento repentino hizo volar a todos los chicos del Shibusen.

¿Aniki?

¿Asura-sma?- ese nombre los hizo estremecer, se levanrarón para descubrir qyue ciertamente, estaba ese setr tan escalofriante justo atrás de Kid y del llamado Zero

Me pregunté por qué tardaban tanto, así que vine a buscarlos, no espweraba encontrarlos en medio de una pelea con los estudiantes de tu anterior escuela ototo.

ASURA- Maka sintió una rabia, que no sabía de donde provenía, tal ves del sentimiento de perder a un amigo a causa de un pariente loco, enfermo y malvado. Hizo todo lo posble para no lanzarse a una precip9itada carrera contra él, apenas consiguiéndolo.

-Este ya no será buen lugar para quedarse, Kid, Zero es hora de irnos… te lo advierto no pienso cargarte, así que será mejor que cambias tu forma- dirigiéndose a Zero, cuando los chicos estaban dispuestos a seguir, se araron al ver que Kid apuntaba hacia ello, y disparaba una flecha que se deshizo en el aire, pero produjo una fuerte onda de sonido que los hizo caer. La técnica de Chrona no se le parecía en nada, con ésta parecía que les iban a sangrar los tímpanos y licuar sus cerebros.- Lamentamos no poder quedarnos, pero tengo otros planes, y los necesito lejos, mande4s mis saludos a Shinigami-_sama _jajaja- apenas pudieron escuchar esas palabras, y apenas pudieron ver como Asura se elevaba en el aire, y se llevaba a Kid con él… tanto trabajo no había servido de nada… ahora no sentían más que un amargo sabor en la boca, muchas heridad y una gran tristeza… Kid se había ido y no daba muestras de volver a ser el mismo que conocían.

continuara...

Nos vemos a la próxima


End file.
